comicbookcreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
2008 in comics
Events January *'January 9': Teen Titans: The Lost Annual, delayed since 2003, is published.Teen Titans Swingin' Elseworlds Returns as "Lost Annual" in 2008, Newsarama, October 15, 2007 *'January 23': Hellblazer #240, marking the 20th anniversary of the series, is released.[http://www.dccomics.com/comics/?cm=8670 Hellblazer #240] February *'February 10': Steve Gerber, long-time writer, and creator of Howard the Duck, passes away from idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis. *'February 22': Steve Whitaker, 53, comic artist and colorist passes away; colored V for Vendetta. March *'March 5': Fables: 1001 Nights of Snowfall by Bill Willingham softcover edition released under the Vertigo imprint. *'March 11': Dave Stevens, 52, comic book artist and writer passes away; creator of The Rocketeer and known for his pin-up art, most notably of Bettie Page *'March 30': Jim Mooney, 88, comic artist, passes away. Notable works: Airboy, Spider-Man, Supergirl. April * April 1: Acclaimed historian, political scientist and social critic Howard Zinn releases A People's History of American Empire. The book was co-authored by historian Paul Buhle and cartoonist Mike Konopacki. * April 20: At the New York Comic Con, Marvel announces Marvel Apes, which will start in October.NYCC '08: Marvel Apes, Newsarama, April 20, 2008 *'April 23': Countdown to Final Crisis concludes. * April 28: Universal Studios announce that they have optioned Oni Press' Resurrection by Marc Guggenheim, to be produced by Scott Stuber.Universal options 'Resurrection', Hollywood Reporter, April 28, 2008 jeg sutter din pik spiderman *'April 30': Barry Allen returns to the DC Universe proper 23 years after his death in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths. The return came in DC Universe #0. May *'May 2': The Iron Man film, based on the character of the same name, is released in theaters. *'May 13': British comics artist Mike Western dies following a heart attack and a stroke. *'May 15': William 'Will' Elder, 86, passes away. EC Comics artist and one of the original MAD Comics artists. Co-creator/writer/artist (with Harvey Kurtzman) of Little Annie Fanny feature in Playboy. * May 19: Rory Root, influential owner of Comic Relief, passes away at age 50. *'May 28': Final Crisis #1 is released. June * Tiny Titans released By DC Comics * June 5: Kid Colt artist Pete Tumlinson dies at age 87. *'June 27': Michael Turner passes away at age 37 after a long battle with bone cancer. July * The Dark Knight takes in a record $155.34 million in its opening weekend, topping the previous best of $151.1 million for Spider-Man 3 in May 2007. * Wildstorm's World's End event begins in the aftermath of Number of the Beast. * Comic Book Tattoo, the comic book anthology based on the lyrics of Tori Amos makes its debut at the San Diego Comic Con. * July 17: Creig Flessel, a Golden Age artist known for his work on Sandman and the Shining Knight, dies at age 96. August * August 5: Jack Kamen dies at age 88. September October * Hellboy: In The Chapel Of Moloch, the first Hellboy series written and drawn by Mike Mignola since 2005, is scheduled to ship. *'October 8': Archaia Studios Press confirm they have been bought by Kunoichi, the company established by Joshua Blaylock, former President at Devil's Due Publishing.Archaia Studios Press To Be Acquired by Kunoichi, Inc., Not Devil's Due, Comic Book Resources, October 8, 2008Kunoichi to Purchase Archaia Studios Press, Newsarama, October 8, 2008 November * November 28: Leon Lazarus dies at age 89. December Conventions * January 12–13: Dallas Comic Con, Dallas, USA * January 24–27: Angoulême International Comics Festival, Angoulême, France * February 2–3: Hi-Ex, website, Inverness, Scotland * February 22–24: WonderCon, San Francisco, USA * March 1: STAPLE!, Austin, USA * March 22: UK Web & Mini Comix Thing, website, London, UK * April 18–20: New York Comic Con, New York, USA * May 9–11: Bristol Comic Expo, Bristol, UK * May 10–11: Emerald City ComiCon, Seattle, USA * May 17–18: Montevideo Comics, Montevideo, Uruguay * June 20–22: Heroes Convention, Charlotte, USA * July 12–13: Paradise Comicon Toronto, Toronto, Canada * July 19–20: London Film & Comic Con, website, London, UK * July 24–27: Comic-Con International, San Diego, USA * August 9–10: Caption, Oxford, UK * September 27–28: Baltimore Comic-Con, Baltimore, USA * October 4–5: Small Press Expo, Bethesda, USA * November 1–2: Alternative Press Expo, San Francisco, USA * November 1–2: Lille Comics Festival, Lille, France First issues by title ;Teen Titans: Year One :Release: January 2 by DC Comics. Writer: Amy Wolfman Artists: Karl Kerschl & Serge Lapointe. Cover by: Karl Kerschl Summary: A reimagining of how the Teen Titans came together ;Wildstorm: Revelations :Release: January 2 by Wildstorm. Writers: Christos Gage & Scott Beatty. Artist: Wes Craig ;Teen Titans: The Lost Annual :Release: January 9 by DC Comics. Writer: Bob Haney; Artists Jay Stephens & Mike Allred; Cover by Nick Cardy Summary: The Teen Titans go into space to rescue President John F. Kennedy ;The Evil Dead :Release: January by Dark Horse Comics. Writer: Mark Verheiden. Artist: John Bolton ;Hulk :Release: January by Marvel Comics. Writer: Jeph Loeb III. Artist: Ed McGuinness ;Project Superpowers :Release: January by Dynamite Entertainment. Writer: Jim Krueger. Artista: Doug Klauba & Stephen Sadowski ;The Twelve :Release: January by Marvel Comics. Writer: J. Michael Straczynski. Artist: Chris Weston ;Ultimate Human :Release: January by Marvel Comics. Writer: Warren Ellis. Arist: Cary Nord ;Locke & Key :Release: February 20 by IDW Publishing. Writer: Joe Hill. Artist:s Gabriel Rodriguez & Jay Fotos ;Cable :Release: March by Marvel Comics. Writer: Duane Swierczynski. Artist: Ariel Olivetti ;Countdown Special: The New Gods :Release: March by DC Comics. Reprints: Forever People #1 (1971), Mister Miracle #1 (1971) and The New Gods #7 (1971) ;Exiles :Release: March by Marvel Comics. Writer: Mike Raicht. Summary: A recap of the adventures in the first 100 issues of Exiles ;Anna Mercury :Release: April 2 by Avatar Press. Writer: Warren Ellis. Artist: Facundo Percio ;Secret Invasion :Release: April 2 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Brian Michael Bendis. Artists: Leinil Yu & Mark Morales ;Number of the Beast :Release: April 9 by Wildstorm. Writer: Scott Beatty. Artist: Chris Sprouse ;Countdown Special: OMAC :Release: April by DC Comics. Reprints: OMAC #1 (1974), The Warlord #37-39 (1976) and DC Comics Presents #61 (1978) ;Kick-Ass :Release: April by Icon. Writer: Mark Millar. Artist: John Romita, Jr. ;New Exiles :Release: April by Marvel Comics. Writer: Chris Claremont. Artist: Tom Grummett. Summary: Relaunch of Exiles with this following on directly from Exiles #100 ;Tiny Titans :Release: April by DC Comics. Writer: Art Baltazar Artist: Art Baltazar, Cover by: Art Baltazar ;The War that Time Forgot :Release: May 7 by DC Comics. Writer: Bruce Jones Artists: Al Barrionuevo and Jimmy Palmiotti, Cover by: Neal Adams ;Captain Britain and MI: 13 :Release: May 14 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Paul Cornell Artists: Leonard Kirk and Jesse Delperdang ;Guardians of the Galaxy :Release: May 14 by Marvel Comics. Writers: Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning Artist: Paul Pelletier ;GeNext :Release: May 14 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Chris Claremont Artist: Patrick Scherberger, Cover by: Doug Gregory Alexander ;Sky Doll :Release: May 14 by Marvel Comics/Soleil. Writers: Barbara Canepa and Alessandro Barbucci Artist: Alessandro Barbucci ;Marvel 1985 :Release: May 29 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Mark Millar Artist: Tommy Lee Edwards ;American Dream :Release: May by Marvel Comics. Writer: Tom DeFalco Artists: Todd Nauck and Scott Koblish ;Avengers/Invaders :Release: May by Marvel Comics/Dynamite Entertainment. Writers: Alex Ross and Jim Krueger Artist: Steve Sadowski ;Final Crisis :Release: May by DC Comics. Writer: Grant Morrison Artist: J. G. Jones, Cover by: Art Baltazar ;House of Mystery :Release: May by Vertigo. Writer: Matthew Sturges and Bill Willingham Artists: Luca Rossi and Ross Campbell ;The Man with No Name :Release: May by Dynamite Entertainment. Writer: Christos Gage Artist: Wellington Dias ;Haunt of Horror: Lovecraft :Release: June 4 by Marvel Max. Writer: Richard Corben. Artist: Richard Corben ;Ultimate Origins :Release: June 4 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Brian Michael Bendis. Artist: Butch Guice ;Station :Release: June 25 by Boom! Studios. Writer: Johanna Stokes Artists: Leno Carvalho and Ed Dukeshire. ;Blood Bowl: Killer Contract :Release: June 25 by Boom! Studios. Writer: Matt Forbeck Artist: Lads Helloven. ;Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods :Release: June by Dark Horse Comics. Writer: Rob Williams Artist: Steve Scott. Cover by: Art Baltazar ;Skaar: Son of Hulk :Release: June by Marvel Comics. Writer: Greg Pak. Artist: Ron Garney ;Trinity :Release: June by DC Comics. Writers: Kurt Busiek & Fabian Nicieza Artists: Mark Bagley, Scott McDaniel, Tom Derenick, Mike Norton and others. Cover by: Art Baltazar ;True Believers :Release: July 30 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Cary Bates. Artist: Paul Gulacy ;The Bond of Saint Marcel :Release: July 30 by Archaia Studios Press. Writer: Jennifer Quintenz. Artists: Christian Gossett & Marshall Dillion ;Wildcats: Worlds End :Release: July 30 by Wildstorm. Writer: Christos Gage. Artist: Neil Googe & Trevor Hairsine ;High Rollers :Release: July by Boom! Studios. Writer: Gary Phillips. Artist: Manuel Magalhaes ;Reign in Hell :Release: July by DC Comics. Writer: Keith Giffen. Artist: Tom Derenick ;Titanium Rain :Release: July by Archaia Studios Press. Writer: Josh Finney. Artists: Josh Finney & Kat Rocha ;Final Crisis: Legion of Three Worlds :Release: August by DC Comics. Writer: Geoff Johns. Artist: George Pérez ;Runaways :Release: August by Marvel Comics. The third volume of the series marks the third creative team of Terry Moore and Humberto Ramos. ;Final Crisis: Revelations :Release: August by DC Comics. Writer: Greg Rucka. Artist:s Phillip Tan, Jeff De Los Santos and Jonathan Glapion ;King Golf :Release: August by Shogakukan (Weekly Shōnen Sunday). Author: Ken Sasaki. ;X-Men: Manifest Destiny :Release: September 4 by Marvel Comics. Writers:Mike Carey, C. B. Cebulski, James Asmus. Artists: Michael Ryan, Victor Olazaba, Chris Burnham, David Yardin ;Marvel Zombies 3 :Release: October 1 by Marvel Comics. Writer: Fred Van Lente. Artist: Kev Walker ;Gigantic :Release: October by Dark Horse Comics. Writer: Rick Remender Artist: Eric Nguyen ;Aetheric Mechanics :Release: December 5 by Avatar Press. Writer: Warren Ellis. Artist: Gianluca Pagliarani References Category:2008